Umbrellas, such as traditional hand-held, collapsible umbrellas, are known in the background art and are nearly ubiquitous. Such an umbrella typically is utilized by the bearer to provide protection from the rain or sun while the bearer maintains a hold on the handle of the umbrella. However, numerous practical and ergonomic issues exist with these known devices.
By way of example, use of such an umbrella while loading a child into a car seat is problematic when both hands are needed by the caregiver to load the child into the car seat, yet all the while it is desired to have one hand to hold the umbrella. Similarly, difficulty in umbrella use occurs when loading groceries or shopping bags into a trunk, aiding a handicapped person with entry into a vehicle, loading luggage into a vehicle, and other like circumstances when more than one hand is required for a given task, yet one hand also is required to hold the umbrella.
Related utility and design patents and published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,849, issued to Sirota on Jan. 7, 1986, discloses an umbrella unit and car and the like provided therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,137, issued to Wang on Apr. 10, 2001, discloses an umbrella opening device for a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,259, issued to Ehler on Jul. 13, 1999, discloses a portable shade for a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,843, issued to Mahood et al. on Dec. 22, 1998, discloses an umbrella supported by a vehicle wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,368, issued to Cui et al. on Jun. 25, 1996, discloses an umbrella unit attachable to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,971, issued to Sirota on Oct. 1, 1985, discloses an umbrella holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,380, issued to Hafer on Apr. 20, 2004, discloses an umbrella support for use with a vehicle having a hitch receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,871, issued to Trice on Feb. 22, 1994, discloses a vehicle sun shade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,715, issued to Siegel on Nov. 1, 2005, discloses an umbrella for a departing auto passenger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,728, issued to Stark on Sep. 29, 1992, discloses an umbrella having magnet fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,161, issued to Loker et al. on Jan. 31, 1995, discloses an umbrella support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,583, issued to Kennedy on Mar. 17, 1998, discloses a service umbrella.
Related design patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. D446,005, issued to Be Lue on Aug. 7, 2001, discloses the ornamental design for a car umbrella holder.
Related published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0139403, filed by Shi and published on Oct. 3, 2002, discloses an automobile umbrella.